The Chase
by VegbulDiaries111
Summary: It's a Vegbul AU! Bulma is atheistic after receiving her dream shop. However, the witnessing of an unexpected murder leads her into danger. Vegeta has been given the job of taking care of her. Oh, boy! Will this go well when Bulma already has a massive crush on him and Vegeta can tolerate no one but his work life? Read it to find out! Promised lemon at later chapters! xoxoxo!
1. Chapter 1

PROLOUNGE

"...WHAT! Five days? I can't even give you two days with the opening ceremony being a week away and all these setups are still unfinished!" The beautiful heiress of Capsule Corp. - Bulma Briefs, shrieked at her assistant.

Bulma had turned 26 five months ago and as her dream was to always own one big maintenance workshop for all sorts of electronic appliances and collection of cars and their company merchandises, her parents couldn't resist anymore and gave it to her recently as a present. Dr. Briefs had full belief in the potential of his younger daughter. He had watched her grow into a phenomenal woman and loved the fact that she enjoyed Science as much as him from such a young age. In all, Bulma had definitely gotten his strong and calculative brain and he couldn't be more proud of her. However, the brilliant heiress definitely lacked routine and organization which was also another Briefs trait. This could be clearly reflected in the way she was handling everything of the new workshop right now.

"AGHH! This is insane! There's still so much to do before the opening day! Lisa, at least tell me the showcases will be here tomorrow!" Bulma was desperate to at least hear one good news that day. After some assurance from her workers, she sighed in relief and started roaming the three storied shop. The ground floor was part of a display of their best- seller cars, hover jets, buses and other equipments and the back part was the workshop for maintenance and fixtures. The second floor was another huge showroom with a translucent showcase containing all their awards and trophies for hard work through the years and the top floor was still kept empty mostly for storage or any other additional displays. Bulma inspected the details and jotted down few pointers that needed to be over- looked before going downstairs to meet her best friend who had just stopped by.

"Cool place, Bulma!" Goku exclaimed and beamed at her happily.

"Thanks; Goku," She sighed and pulled her shoulder length hair into a messy ponytail before continuing, "You're late. Is everything okay with Chi Chi?"

"Ya! I dropped her to her parent's house this morning since we'll be going for dinner now." He explained while eyeing the red- polished SUV at the entrance.

"She could join us too! I told you-" Bulma started to scold her good friend from childhood when he stopped her.

"No, no! It's cool...she just can't stomach restaurant food right now with the pregnancy exceeding six weeks."

"Oh! Okay...let me grab my cardigan and purse from the office and we'll go." Bulma rushed through the double doors to get into her new office. But she had to stop short when her workers told her that they were furnishing a big book case in front of the entry so this door was currently blocked.

"Sorry, ma'am...could you take the other door?" The head carpenter- Robert apologized sincerely. Bulma assured that it was okay before changing her route and walking outside the building to enter from the other side. The sweet and fresh air of the night hit her flushed cheeks as soon as she stepped out and she almost moaned in unison. Being a Scientist surely had her locked up inside the lab most of the time and she missed the outside world dearly.

Bulma grabbed the handle of the glass door when her eyes caught something in the distance. When curiosity got the best of her, she abandoned the door knob and peered at the alley which was not more than two steps away from her new building. She had never been at this part of the street because hell…she barely used this door. Bulma walked through the dirty, narrow alley and stood there in wonderment seeing the eye- catching graffiti artfully covering the brick walls. It was such a shame that some people's talents can go unknown. She made another turn inside the alley and stopped when she spotted two figures couple of yards away from her. A sudden rush of fear went through her instantly but she just couldn't move her feet. The one who was backed up against the wall was wearing jeans and a simple gray T-shirt. The other one stood in front of him was wearing a black hoodie with basketball shorts.

"I will get it!" Bulma heard the gray guy saying.

"I've heard it before! You've been saying this same shit for months. I'm getting impatient now Chris!" The hooded guy snarled.

"I'm sure…of it this time," Chris stuttered out.

"Unlucky for you, this was the last time. You don't mess with Eye-gang," Saying that, the hooded guy took out a silver thing from his pocket. Bulma had to squint her eyes to see clearer. It was a knife. Then with one remorseless strike, he inched it in Chris's body.

Bulma saw blood soaking out and filling his gray T shirt while his eyes bugged up into their sockets.

She screamed.

She didn't know for how long she screamed but when she was done, her throat was sore and ears were still ringing from the loudness.

The body fell down onto the ground with a loud thud while the murderer looked at her. Bulma cupped her hands over her mouth but it was too late. He was coming towards her with the same knife.

She couldn't move my legs. They were stuck on the ground and weighed tons. Suddenly two more guys appeared from no where.

"What's going on? Is anyone hurt? Shit!" The first guy shouted when Bulma pointed her finger at the corpse. The killer was gone. He escaped. Shit. She let him go away!

Her body was trembling and she felt lightheaded.

The other guy quickly took out his phone. Bulma could hear him talking to the police in the background but her eyes were focused on Chris's dead body.

"We got you sweetheart. What's your name?" One of guys asked. The brilliant Scientist sniffed and turned to face him, "Bulma...Bulma Briefs." She told him and started crying again. The guy nodded his head and extended his hand, "I'm Harold Woods."

"Bulma!" Goku called out her name and sprinted at the crime scene. He scoped her in his arms and let her bawl helplessly, "Shh…its okay! You'll be fine now…"

"I-I-I watched…him die, Goku! I couldn't…save him and the killer…got away," Bulma hiccupped miserably while clinging to her best friend. 

"Hey now! Don't you dare blame yourself for this!" Goku tried to console her. The whole perimeter was filed with the loud siren of the police cars and shrill whistles.

"Ms. Bulma? We need you for interrogation." Said Officer Brian.

….

"…do you have any idea how serious this is, Dr. Briefs? Your daughter has just witnessed a murder! Moreover, the killer mentioned being part of the Eye-gang! The same Russian troop that had spread across West City and we are trying to locate! This is huge! No amount of security at Capsule Corp. can save her now!" Officer Aaron exclaimed.

Bulma sobbed harder and clung tighter to Goku hearing this awful news. She couldn't believe this was happening to her. Only if she hadn't stepped at the alley…only if she had just minded her goddamn business and stayed put! Curiosity indeed killed the cat this time!

"Officer, there has to be a way to keep my daughter safe!" Dr. Briefs shook his head in distress.

"We have to keep her on guard 24/7 till this case is solved and it could mean days…months…heck, who knows even years? This is Eye-Gang we are talking about! We have to inform all the special forces of the country for searching, solving and keeping Ms. Briefs attended. This can't be done at Capsule Corp. There are so many workers and none can be trusted," Aaron ran a frustrated hand through his hair and slumped on the chair.

"Hey! I know! Maybe we should ask Vegeta to look after you!" Goku yelled out.

A killer was after Bulma but amidst this big crisis, her heart fluttered at the mention of Vegeta- Goku's close friend. They had met at first during Goku's 23th birthday two years ago and this year during Goku and Chi Chi's wedding. Man…Vegeta was dashing. He was this hot detective that all girls drooled over. But the guy surely had no chills. He was always so stern. In all, he was all work and no play. But boy was he hot. One intense stare from him could make a girl swoon. And Bulma was definitely one of his fan girls. She was not afraid to admit that she had a massive crush on him.

"Detective Vegeta Ouji of South City Police Department? Huh, I wouldn't go there. He works selfishly," Detective Aaron scoffed and pulled out a marker before writing something on the empty board.

"But he's my good friend. He won't say no to me! He even knows Bulma from few occasions that we had met." Goku pouted and tried to reason hard.

A/N: So…do you guys like the plot? Next chapter will contain the meeting with Vegeta! Gosh…can you imagine Vegeta as a detective? Yumm…Please leave reviews so that I can understand y'all!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: The meeting and deal

Bulma sat in the waiting room of the police station with life-less, teary blue eyes. The death of Chris kept re-playing in her mind over and over again like a movie. She was suffering from immense self- loathing, as she couldn't do anything to save the poor college guy. How had Chris mingled with the Eye- Gang? It was still a mystery. His parents visited a few hours ago and it was a heart- breaking sight. They too, were oblivious of Chris's relationship with the vicious gang. Now, it was almost midnight and she was still at the police station with Goku and her father. They were waiting for the arrival of the South City Police Department (SCPD). Detective Aaron had warned them earlier that both the West and South police departments though working for the service of the same country, had a bit of competition and rivalry between them. The South side was way ahead with the number of high profile cases they solve each week but still keeps the competition up. It is their way of pushing themselves and working harder. But this case couldn't be passed to one side any longer. According to Aaron, all the Special Forces must work together to drive this Russian gang out of their country.

"You should close your eyes and rest some," Goku told her worriedly. Bulma let out a bitter laugh as tears gathered at the corner of her eyes. She was a smart woman and could always control her emotions but this was even too much for her. Her brilliant mind was in a painful frenzy. She could only guess what the headline of the newspaper will be the next morning. Will this affect the business of their company, Capsule Corp.? Definitely. The media always tries to see things from a different angle and make it ten times worse.

"Why, Goku? What's the use of this? I just…I deserve this pain…" Bulma chocked out a sob.

"Bulma…." Goku was at a loss of words. He couldn't bear to see her this way. The worst part was that she kept thinking it was all her fault.

The doors burst open suddenly and detective Aaron entered with three other gentlemen in tow. Bulma's eyes widened suddenly when she saw Vegeta was one of them. He looked too good in his uniform. Good enough to eat. Shit! She needs to focus…focus!

Dr. Briefs stood up instantly to shake hands with everyone.

"Kakarot? What are you doing here?" Vegeta addressed his best friend in confusion.

Goku scratched his head and offered his friend a goofy smile, "Long story, mate. Let's just all sit down and talk."

Detective Aaron cleared his throat and motioned for everyone to take a sit in the round table before he started speaking, "Thank you so much SCPD for arriving at such short notice. Our new case is immensely critical and we must join hands to sort this out. Ms. Bulma Briefs here has witnessed a murder this evening at around 05:42." At the mention of her name, all the heads turned around to see her. Bulma fidgeted at her sit and could feel fresh tears resurfacing. The feeling of guilt wouldn't just go away…

"However, this is more than just witnessing a murder. The killer has seen her face and was about to approach her when two men arrived and called the police. Now, not only is her life at stake but also the suspect happened to mention the Eye- Gang. Yes, the very Russian gang that has been terrorizing and spreading some type of mixture that is harmful for our city. We have taken this case six months ago but there hasn't been much progress. Ms. Bulma has brought us our first lead-" Aaron's speech was cut off when a deep, silky voice interrupted.

"You should've given us the case while it was still fresh."

All eyes turned to regard detective Vegeta. He sat casually with one arm propped behind the next chair. His charcoal eyes were glazing with a challenge and spoke clearly of his passion of solving grave criminal cases.

"Now, Vegeta…let's hear the rest of what detective Aaron has to say," Detective Martin said before motioning at Aaron for proceeding.

"As I was saying," Aaron gulped before setting his eyes at other, "Ms. Bulma has brought us our first lead but her life is in danger now. We can't have her stay at Capsule Corp. because there are too many workers there and none can be trusted even with advanced security systems. We need to keep her somewhere safer…"

"…and I was wondering Vegeta, if you could maybe keep an eye on her? Your residence is in the South and they won't sweep that area till they make sure that she's not here. Also, you are powerful and I trust you fully to keep her safe," Goku spoke up hopefully.

"Kakarot, have you lost your mind?!" Vegeta looked at him in disdain. "I'm the second in command of my team. I've to be present on the field if we are ever going to find this 'Eye-Gang' leader not baby-sitting! Find some newbie to do this job while I do my investigation!"

His rough words made Bulma flinch. She couldn't believe that he would be so disgusted by this suggestion.

"Detective Vegeta, we can't possibly ask someone new to look after my daughter. God knows, what might happen if someone breaks in and tries to…" Dr. Briefs trailed off and shuddered with the horrifying thought of anything happening to his precious Bulma.

"Well, she shouldn't have been present at the alley then. What were you doing there anyway, Ms. Briefs? Trying to get to a tea party?" Vegeta's smoldering eyes bore into Bulma's, as he mocked her. Bulma was speechless for a moment. Not only was he pinning her with those intense eyes but also…making a joke out of her?! How dare he?

She stood up and the chair she was sitting on fell with a loud thud, "What did you just say?!" The fire in her eyes was back and she was so ready for a verbal spar but unfortunately Martin cut in, "Now, that's enough!" He glared at Vegeta before clearing his throat and looking back at Aaron with a shameful look, "Sorry for the interruption from my man. I would like to hear the details of your plan before adding my own."

Goku pulled Bulma down for sitting again and they all looked forward for a serious discussion. Vegeta was still looking at Bulma and one corner of his lips crooked up in a devilish smirk when he saw how flustered she had become from one silly comment.

On the other hand, Bulma was internally fuming. She just couldn't believe what a jerk Vegeta was! She had a crush on this bastard? Unbelievable.

"It's already 11:53," Aaron said after a glance at his wrist watch, "We must move Ms. Briefs to a safer location at first before continuing with the investigation. I've already sent my troop to check the surveillance of the whole area and my men are also guarding Capsule Corp. so that no harm is brought to the Briefs household. We will dig deep into Chris's personal life tomorrow and check his association with his friends. Also, we need to talk with Riley Sherman and Harold Woods. They are the two witnesses after Ms. Bulma."

"Excellent. We will start looking for any further info about Eye-Gang then. And Vegeta…it's your decision now. Are you willing to take the responsibility of Bulma Briefs till the case is cleared?" Detective Martin asked.

Vegeta's eyes widened. He didn't expect his own boss to dump this stupid duty on him like Goku, "But I want a part in as well. This is a vital task! We must find out what they are spreading and their source before it gets out of hand. What's with one life when our whole country is at stake?"

The room went absolutely silent with his last words. Bulma felt the breath knocked out of her. She knew that it was their job to ensure the safety of people but wasn't she a citizen as well? She was on direct threat for crying out loud!

"Vegeta…c'mon man…don't be like that," Goku looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Okay, listen up now. You can guard Bulma Briefs and work on this case as well-" Vegeta didn't let Martin finish before standing up abruptly.

"How do you expect me to do that? I can't be protecting her and concentrating on catching the killer at the same time! I need to be out there…collecting evidences." His fist clenched, as he argued further.

Bulma couldn't believe what the hell was going on. If Vegeta was so opposed to the idea of keeping her on guard then shouldn't they be looking somewhere else? God knows, maybe he would leave her unattended and run to the streets just to spite her and also for his passion for work and in the mean time what if someone gets her and….

She stood up, "I agree with him…officers, please…maybe we should look somewhere else?" She then turned to look at detective Martin again, "Sir, don't you have anyone else for the job?"

"Bulma…we don't need anyone else dear. We need someone good for your protection, honey," her father looked at her with scared eyes.

"But dad…look at him, he's so reluctant…we just can't force him like this," Bulma's voice cracked and she sounded so childish, so scared and guilty of possibly being a burden to someone.

"Detective Vegeta, this has been finalized that you're taking Ms. Bulma Brief's responsibility. We will be taking care of shifting her stuffs at your place tomorrow morning," Martin announced with finality in his voice.

"But boss-" Vegeta was about to start another round of objection when Martin raised his hand, "No arguments. This is my direct order. Another word from you and you'll be taken off this case." He then turned to talk with detective Aaron, Howard and Dr. Briefs to confirm other arrangements. Vegeta's livid eyes landed on Bulma again. He took three short steps to stand before her before leaning down to come face to face. His body was literally vibrating with rage.

"You better not create more trouble than you already have. This case is mine to solve with or without taking your responsibility. I'll bloody well make sure of that," his last words came out as a deep growl, as he stalked out of the room with thundering steps. Bulma's body shook in fear and anxiousness. He is supposed to look after her not scare her like that!

What would living with Vegeta be like? Would he make her regret this decision? Boy, she hopes not…


End file.
